Catching Fire: Adapted for Joniss Audiences
by MobBob
Summary: I have always believed that Johanna was hitting on Katniss. To prove my point, I have rewritten some scenes from Catching Fire from Johanna's POV. See if it makes sense to you.
1. Chapter 1

Johanna spotted her by the elevators. She was holding hands with her supposed boyfriend. They must have really wanted people to think they were in love. Standing next to them were Chaff and Seeder, the tributes from District 11. However, Johanna ignored them. She was focused on the girl with District 12, Katniss Everdeen. Truth be told, Johanna had been a little bit obsessed with her ever since she watched her make her entrance on chariot. There was just something about her that Johanna couldn't quite put her finger on that made her irresistible. Something that made Johanna all too willing to risk her life for her. The skin-tight outfit probably didn't hurt.

Johanna brushed up beside Katniss, getting her attention. Johanna decided to test the waters. She took off her headdress and threw it to the ground. "Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Other tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic."

"Yeah," said Katniss. "He's been helping me design my own clothing line. You should see what he can do with velvet."

"I have. On your tour. That strapless number you wore in District Two? The deep blue one with the diamonds? So gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back." _Was that too obvious?_ Johanna thought. She didn't want to come on too strong. She scanned Katniss's face, trying to read her. Katniss smiled, apparently taking what Johanna had said as a compliment. Still, Johanna couldn't tell what Katniss's intentions were. Did she see Johanna as just a potential ally, or maybe a friend, or maybe something more.

Johanna knew that there was no way she was into the other District 12 tribute, Peeta. Having survived the Hunger Games through lies and pretending to be weak, Johanna could tell when people were acting. Of course it was entirely possible that Katniss wasn't into other girls. Desperate to know if Katniss was interested for her, Johanna decided to do something that she probably should have thought through a little bit. Johanna pretended to adjust her costume. She unzipped her dress and dropped it to the floor. "That's better."

The elevator arrived and they rushed inside. Johanna instantly began to regret her move, especially when she remembered how air-conditioned the elevators in the Capitol were. Soon her nipples could cut glass and she could feel the goose bumps form on her ass. Still, Johanna didn't mind too much. If she was being honest with herself, she had a bit of an exhibitionist side and she loved the reactions she was getting from people. She especially loved Katniss's, who stood there silently staring at Johanna. Sure, everyone was doing that, she was completely naked after all, but Johanna could practically feel Katniss's eyes moving up and down her body, inspecting her. Johanna knew she wanted her. Time to make her jealous.

Johanna turned to Peeta. "So you're Peeta, right?"

"Yes," said Peeta, who was doing his best not to stare at her.

"I remember you from last year's games," said Johanna. "You know, I'd never think to camouflage myself like you did."

"Um...yeah," said Peeta. "I guess I figured that since I was injured and I couldn't defend myself I might as well hide."

"That was very clever," said Johanna. "And artistic. It takes some level of skill to paint yourself up like that."

"Well my parents own a bakery," said Peeta. "I kinda had to learn how to decorate cakes."

"Interesting, you know not many people can take a talent like that and find a way to use it in a life or death situation." Johanna checked out Katniss out of the corner of her eye. She was clearly jealous. Katniss was wringing her hands together, her eyes bulging with anger, and it looked like she was going to tear someone's head off. Johanna smiled to herself as the elevator doors opened. She walked out, making sure to walk as seductively as possible. Of course once the elevator doors closed, she rushed off to get something to cover herself up with.

* * *

Over the next few days, Johanna tried her best to gauge Katniss. Johanna had noticed Katniss eyeing her during their training sessions. During one session, Johanna got naked and rubbed oil all over her body. Katniss couldn't take her eyes off her, but she never came to join her to practice wrestling. It seemed like Katniss was trying to avoid her. She was probably shy. In the meantime, Johanna's only strategy was to try and make her jealous by flirting with Peeta, which was getting more and more monotonous with each passing day. Once you got past how he camouflaged himself to look like a tree, Peeta was quite boring.

Most of Johanna's conversations with him were really just about Katniss. They must have really wanted people to think they were in love, because every other word was about how excited he was about his upcoming wedding. Of course, Johanna knew the real reason Peeta was talking to her. He was trying to gather information on the other tributes. Johanna had to roll her eyes at this. Yes, she was all to happy to tell him and Katniss what they wanted to know, but this was just insulting. Peeta was by no means subtle and Johanna could see right through him. Everyone could see right through him. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed him, Johanna would have tried to arrange for a training accident.

Johanna finally got her chance to be with Katniss during the pre-game interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Both Katniss and Peeta were late, apparently they had a last minute wardrobe change. When they arrived all eyes were on them and it wasn't hard to see why. Both of them were wearing what was probably supposed to be their wedding dresses. Peeta wore a tuxedo, while Katniss wore a heavy white silk wedding dress with a tight waist and pearls stitched everywhere on the dress, even forming a crown in the veil. Johanna caught herself looking at the dress's low neckline. Katniss was going to be a distraction in the arena. Everyone was looking at Katniss's dress. Finnick broke the silence. "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."

"He didn't have any choice," said Katniss. "President Snow made him."

"Well, you look ridiculous!" said Cashmere.

Johanna decided to show some compassion. She went over to Katniss, using the pretext of adjusting her pearl necklace. When she was done she leaned in. She really wanted to kiss Katniss at this moment. Katniss's eyes bulged, almost as if she had read Johanna's mind. Right. Johanna couldn't kiss her in front of so many people. Instead she whispered, "Make him pay for it, okay?"

Katniss looked confused, like she didn't understand what Johanna was saying, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Johanna tried to put her hand on Katniss's arm, but Peeta got to her before she had the chance and they went on stage.

* * *

Katniss stood there, rattled by what the birds had said. Everyone was rattled, even Johanna who didn't have any family left to threaten. Peeta went to comfort Katniss, trying his best to convince her that her family wasn't dead. "They interview your family and friends. And can they do that if they've killed them all?"

"No?" said Katniss.

"No, that's how we know Prim's alive," said Peeta. "She'll be the first one they interview, won't she?"

Katniss was still unsettled. Clearly Peeta wasn't helping.

"First Prim, then your mother, your cousin, Gale, Madge," said Peeta. "It was a trick Katniss. A horrible one. But we're the only ones who can be hurt by it. We're the ones in the Games. Not them."

"You really believe that?" said Katniss.

"I really do," said Peeta.

"Do you believe it, Finnick?" said Katniss.

"It could be true, I don't know," said Finnick. "Could they do that, Beetee? Take someone's regular voice and make it..."

"Oh, yes," said Beetee. "It's not even that difficult, Finnick. Our children learn a similar technique in school."

Johanna could see that Katniss still wasn't convinced. "Of course Peeta's right. The whole country adores Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands. Don't want that, do they? Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

Katniss's mouth dropped and she stared at Johanna. Everyone stared at Johanna. It was possible that what she had said came off as more insensitive than helpful.

"I'm getting water," said Johanna, looking for any excuse to get away from the judging eyes.

Katniss turned to her. "Don't go in there. The birds-"

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." Johanna went off to get the water, realizing that Katniss might misinterpret what she said. Katniss could have easily taken that as Johanna denying any feelings for her. Johanna's heart skipped at this thought. It was too late to take back what she said now.

* * *

Johanna watched as Peeta and Katniss swam through the water. Katniss was trying to teach him how to swim, because apparently he couldn't. At least according to him. Johanna was convinced that he could, but was trying to engineer some romantic moment for the cameras. This was incredibly stupid considering it was a life or death situation, but they really wanted people to think they were in love. They could pretend to be in love as much as they wanted, but Johanna wasn't fooled. Maybe she would have been convinced if they had bothered to take off their jumpsuits. What loving couple bathes fully clothed?

Johanna yawned. She didn't feel tired, but she closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Peeta was no where to be seen. Maybe he drowned. She saw Katniss sprawled out on the beach, trying to get some rest. Johanna couldn't blame her. She watched Katniss until she stirred. Johanna pretended to be asleep, keeping her eyes half open to spy on her. She didn't really want Katniss thinking she was watching her while she slept. Katniss got up, looked around, and then took off her jumpsuit. Johanna's eyes widened as she watched Katniss stretch out her body and climb onto a rock. Johanna made sure not to miss the graceful movements of her hips. When Katniss got to the top of the rock, she dove into the water, her body outlined by the light from the moon. Katniss disappeared under the water, creating a massive wave in her wake. Soon, Katniss popped out from under the water, looking directly at Johanna. Johanna panicked, but Katniss only smiled. "Care to join?"

The next thing Johanna knew, she was being rudely awaken by Finnick. "Come on. Beetee's got a plan."

* * *

Johanna watched as Peeta and Katniss were laying out the food. By this point, Johanna was starting to get a little sick of the seafood, but she was going to miss it when the lake got fried. Johanna could feel her stomach growl. She tried to distract herself with her latest hobby. Laughing at Peeta's stupidity.

Peeta had pried open an oyster and found a pearl. He held it out for everyone to see. "Hey look at this! You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls."

"No it doesn't," said Finnick.

Katniss broke out laughing. Johanna smiled to herself and joined her. It was nice to see that Katniss and her could agree on one thing. Peeta handed Katniss the pearl. "For you."

"Thanks." Katniss took the pearl. Johanna stopped laughing. The food better be ready soon.

* * *

Johanna rolled her eyes. They were ready to set up Beetee's trap, but Peeta decided he had a problem with the plan. "I want to go with them as a guard."

"You're too slow," said Beetee. "Besides, I'll need you on this end. Katniss will guard. There's no time to debate this. I'm sorry. If the girls are to get out of there alive, they need to move now."

Beetee handed the coil to Johanna. He then gave them their instructions. Johanna didn't even pretend to understand him. She got the basic idea, put the coil in the water and hope Brutus and Enobaria are on the beach when the lightening strikes. Johanna and Katniss would be the ones laying the coil. Johanna was ready to go, but Katniss had to assure Peeta that everything would be alright. She went up to him, put her hands on his face, and kissed him. They really wanted people to believe they were in love.

"Don't worry, I'll see you midnight." Katniss then turned to Johanna. "Ready?"

"Why not?" said Johanna. "You guard, I'll unwind. We can trade off later."

They headed down the trail towards the beach. Johanna was glad there was a trail, because if there wasn't, she was pretty sure she would have gotten lost. Johanna couldn't help but stare at Katniss, ignoring the landscape and the sounds coming from the jungle. Katniss still looked great in spite of everything they'd gone through over the past few days, or maybe because of it. Johanna looked at her eyes. They were beautiful, being both fierce and calming at the same time. Johanna tried to remember when the last time she had been with someone else. She must of been looking at Katniss's eyes for a while, because Katniss seemed to notice. Johanna quickly thought of something to say. "Better hurry. I want to put a lot of distance between me and that water before the lightening hits. Just in case Volts miscalculated something."

"I'll take the coil out for a while," said Katniss.

"Here." Johanna handed her the spool. As soon as Katniss grabbed the spool, they heard the sound of a metallic spring. The wire had been cut.

The wire shot through the air, wrapping about them. Johanna broke free from the wire and turned her attention to Katniss. Katniss had also managed to free herself from the wires. That wasn't good. Johanna knew that if the wire was cut, Brutus and Enobaria weren't far behind. Katniss would be no match for them. Almost instinctively, Johanna grabbed the spool and hit Katniss over the head with it. Johanna pinned Katniss to the ground, who was struggling. Johanna grabbed her knife, and went to find Katniss's tracker. She was going to find it and cut it out. That would trick the Gamemakers into thinking she was dead. Though stunned, Katniss flung her arms wildly at Johanna. It was possible she was misinterpreting Johanna's actions. Johanna got the tracker out of Johanna and whispered into Katniss's ear. "Stay down!"

It was then that Brutus showed up. "She's good as dead! Come on Enobaria!"

He saw Johanna and drew his knife. Johanna ran as fast as she could through the jungle and Brutus gave chase. Good. Brutus was faster than her, but she had the advantage of being smaller and have grown up in the woods. Johanna didn't look back and she didn't stop to rest. She was going to lead him as far away from Katniss as she could. She continued to run until she tripped on a root. Johanna quickly regained her balance and reached for her axe. This looked like a good place to finish Brutus. She turned around to face him, only to see that he wasn't there. Great.

Johanna looked around, realizing she didn't recognize where she was. Brutus must have decided it was futile chasing her, and went to attack the rest of the group. Right now he and Enobaria were probably already busy slaughtering her teammates. There was no way they could hold there own against the two. There was a small chance that maybe Finnick, or god forbid Peeta, had somehow managed to kill one of them. Johanna thought about it for a minute. She imagined Peeta standing over Brutus's dead body, Katniss swooning at his side. The thought made her gag. Yes, she was being petty, but what else could Johanna do? She would much rather focus on that, then on how she was too far away to realistically help anyone and surrounded by whatever horrors the Gamemakers had managed to cook up. So caught up was she in her own thoughts, that she almost missed the lightening striking the tree. What a waste. All that planning, all that work, all that preparation, and all for nothing. A tear formed in Johanna's eye as she watched the lightening connect with the tree. However, this time something strange happened. As soon as the lightening hit the tree, a blinding light enveloped the entire sky. When Johanna opened her eyes, she saw that the arena was starting to collapse. Pieces from the artificial sky had come loose and were now falling to the ground. Someone had managed to shut down the force field holding the arena up. It was Katniss. Johanna smiled. "Atta girl."


	2. Bonus Scene

**A/N: This idea popped into my head, but I didn't think it had enough material for its own story, so I tacked it on here.**

Johanna spied Katniss heading towards the showers. She grinned to herself. This was the opportunity she was waiting for. The plan required for Katniss to overload the force field that was holding the stadium up. The idea would be subtlety planted into her mind during training and hopefully she would remember it during the games. Nuts and Volts were supposed to do this, but Johanna knew they couldn't do it. Volts always liked to use a lot of jargon and Johanna could never understand him. No doubt Katniss had the same problem. Besides, this mission required subtlety, Johanna's forte. Johanna hid in her shower as Katniss entered the showers and started to undress. Johanna admired the young girl's toned body until she accidently knocked over a bottle of shampoo. Katniss jumped and turned to face Johanna. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" said Johanna. "I'm taking a shower."

"Without the water on?" said Katniss.

Johanna turned on the water in her shower. Katniss gave her a weird look, but went about her way and got in her shower. The next part would be tricky. Johanna had to be careful in order to plant the idea in Katniss's head. She couldn't outright say it, the Capitol was likely watching. Perverts. Johanna would have to choose her words carefully. "Hey Katniss, did you notice the force field in the training room?"

"Um yeah," said Katniss. "Beetee told me about it."

"You mean volts," said Johanna. "I can never understand what he's trying to say. It's just science stuff this, science stuff that."

"He was pretty clear to me." Katniss wet her hair.

"Well aren't you smart," said Johanna. "Beauty and brains. You're like the whole package."

"Yeah...I guess." Katniss suddenly tried to cover herself up for some reason.

"You know, there's a giant force field in the arena," said Johanna. "It holds the whole thing up, if you know what I mean."

"That's interesting." Katniss started shampooing her hair.

"If someone was able to shut it down, maybe overload it," said Johanna. "You could bring the whole arena down, if you get what I'm saying."

"How could you do that?" said Katniss.

"Hypothetically speaking," said Johanna. "Someone could create a circuit that shoots electricity through the force field until it can't take anymore. Maybe someone could take a wire, attach it to an arrow, and shoot the arrow into the arena's sky. Assuming it was attached to a source of electricity that could overload the force field, if you catch my drift."

"I don't see how someone couldn't," said Katniss.

"Just think about what I said. You might not get it now, but one day it might save your life." Johanna had to stop herself from doing her happy dance. Mission accomplished. She had planted the idea in Katniss's subconscious oh so subtlety. Now, only time would tell if Katniss would put the clues together in the arena. Some part of Johanna suspected that Katniss already had. She was a very smart girl.


End file.
